Espèce de dégonflé, tu vas me baiser!
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Harry est puni par Severus. Il n'a pas baisé depuis longtemps... Quand l'idée lui passe par la tête de se venger et de pouvoir baiser tout de suite après, il va y avoir des carottes... des carottes? Même Ron se demande pourquoi? Inspiré d'une chanson. Severus / Harry


**Espèce de dégonflé, tu vas me baiser!**

**Résumer:** Harry est puni par Severus. Il n'a pas baisé depuis longtemps... Quand l'idée lui passe par la tête de se venger et de pouvoir baiser tout de suite après, il va y avoir des carottes... des carottes? Même Ron se demande pourquoi?

Inspiré d'une chanson. Severus / Harry

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson très très vieille de mon père à la radio. Je vous la conseille j'ai quelque peu changé les paroles à la fin mais quasiment pas! Son titre: Bande de dégonflés de Lynda lemay. Vous la trouverez facilement sur internet. Sinon, j'écris d'autres histoires sauf que j'avais envie de poster un peu et... l'imagination n'arrive que pour des song-fics minuscules... Il faudra vous y faire. Sinon, je l'ai écrite la nuit et je la publie de suite après l'écriture. Merci.

Mon amie, Katana00, m'a corrigé les fautes!

**Dislaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Dommage. Et la chanson à Lynda Lemay. Je la lui laisse volontiers. Je ne me vois pas la chanter dans la rue...

**Rating:** K pour le moment... J'hésite à faire la suite. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs mois que Harry déprimait parce que son petit-ami, Severus, ne voulait plus lui faire l'amour. Alors c'était d'autant plus étonnant pour Ron lorsque celui-ci avait souri toute la journée. Il l'avait suivi toute la journée et avait tenté de lui parler mais rien n'y avait fait... Le brun était euphorique et ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. En fait, il lui avait dit qu'il se vengerait mais pas plus.

Alors, au repas du soir, Ron tenta de lui extirper des informations et Harry daigna lui répondre après de longues minutes.

**-Écoute. Ce soir, j'aurais la partie de jambes en l'air la plus torride que tu puisses imaginer.**

**-S'il te plait Harry... Déjà, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu étais avec Rogue, alors ne me fait pas imaginer ce genre de chose sur vous. Beurk! La vision d'horreur! Mais désolé de te contredire mais ça fait plusieurs mois et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait changé d'avis.**

**-C'est vrai. Mais! Je vais le faire réagir et il devra bien faire quelque chose... Sinon tant-pis pour lui mais j'irai voir ailleurs!**

**-Pas possible. Tu es totalement accro à lui. Jamais tu pourras voir ailleurs. Même en cour, tu es si absorbé par lui que la dernière fois t'as gémi assez fort pour que certaines filles tombent dans les pommes... D'où la punition de Rogue. **

**-Je te jure que s'il ne fait rien... C'est qu'il n'est pas humain!**

Le dîner continua donc assez calmement jusqu'à ce que Severus apparaisse enfin et s'installe à la table des professeur. Harry attendit qu'il arrive au plat principale puis il murmura différents sorts. La lumière se tamisa un peu et une musique commença à retentir dans la grande salle. Harry se leva et se mit en plein milieu des tables. Il regardait fixement le professeur Rogue. Soudain Ron reconnut la mélodie et donc la chanson et il poussa un couinement aigu. La musique du début avait était rajoutée par Harry pour qu'il ait le temps de se placer. Puis, Ron éclata de rire et d'un sort, il fit disparaître la table des professeurs... Après quelques instants, Harry commença à chanter, toujours en regardant le professeur de potion droit dans les yeux. Il marcha vers Rogue pendant qu'il disait les première phrases et se plaça devant lui.

_On aura beau dire tout ce qu'on voudra_  
_ Oui, c'est un drame déplorable_  
_ C'est pas la fin du monde, mais n'empêche_  
_ C'est certainement désagréable_  
_ Quand c'est mou comme un ver à pêche  
_

Il se pencha en avant et sur la dernière phrase du premier couplet, il écarta brusquement les jambes de Severus. Celui-ci se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni parler. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs à part Ron bien entendu. Harry s'accroupit alors pour bien mettre en évidence l'objet de la chanson. Il savait que ce qu'il disait était faux mais il fallait qu'il fasse réagir son amant!

_ Quand ça veut jouer les timides_  
_ Le cou cassé, la tête en bas_  
_ Plié comme p'tit vieux plein d'rides_  
_ À l'âge fringant des soldats_

Il se releva et se mit derrière Severus tout en lui caressant le torse. Ensuite, il lui bascula la tête sur le côté assez rapidement et lui tapota les joues lorsqu'il fit mention des rides. Lorsque ce couplet atteint la fin, il frappa vigoureusement sur les épaules du professeur.

_ Oui, c'est un manque de politesse_  
_ Quand ça s'met pas au garde-à-vous_  
_ Quand ça donne des signes de faiblesses_  
_ Avant même de se tenir debout_

Il posa ensuite sa tête sur celle du professeur et imita son regard de tueur. Il souleva ses bras et les lâcha pour qu'il retombe vivement. Harry prit un malin plaisir à basculer la chaise en avant de plus en plus loin sans faire tomber Severus. Il prit bien soin aussi de s'éloigner physiquement de lui et de se déhancher en rythme avec la musique et à agiter son merveilleux cul à l'arrière.

_Quand ça a pris la décision_  
_ De succomber à la paresse_  
_ Qu'ça reste sur sa position_  
_ Devant la plus belle paire de fesses_

Harry fit encore une fois le tour de la chaise avec sensualité. Il s'installa entre les jambes de son professeur sans qu'il ne bouge et se penchant en avant il frappa ses fesses au dernier mot. Il montrait sa frustration au professeur. Le nombre de fois, ces dernières semaines, où il avait tenté de faire craquer l'homme sans que celui-ci ne fasse un geste! Il le lui faisait maintenant payer devant un grand public.

Padapapa dapapa dapapaaaa...

Padapapa dapapa dapapaaa...

Harry se déhancha avec sensualité et prit quelques poses suggestives avant de reprendre un autre couplet.

_ Quelle déception quand vous trouvez_  
_ À l'heure de passer à l'action_  
_ Le principal intéressé_  
_ Qui fait dodo dans son caleçon_

Harry jeta un nouveau sort au potionniste pour qu'il se lève. Il se plaqua à lui, calant son dos sur son torse, prit ses mains et les frotta sur son corps. Il se retourna, l'embrassa rapidement, se baissa jusqu'au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'homme et le repoussa de ses mains pour qu'il ré-atterrisse sur sa chaise.

_ Bien sûr, c'est pas la fin du monde_  
_ Mais d'là à dire que c'est pas grave_  
_ Qu'ça peut arriver à tout l'monde_  
_ Qu'ça rend pas moins beau et moins brave_

Harry referma les jambes de Rogue et s'assit dessus. Il prit l'air d'une mère grondant ses enfants et lorsqu'il dit que tout le monde pouvait être touché, il pointa rapidement du doigt Dumbledor, Flitwik et Draco. Ils étaient devenus amis tous les deux mais les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient étaient devenues un agréable (et maintenant humiliant) petit jeu entre eux. Puis il embrassa Severus sur la joue comme pour le consoler.

_ Moi, j'aurais quand même objection_  
_ À faire mention de courage_  
_ Quand c'est fuyant comme un savon_  
_ Et que ça fond pendant l'massage_

Harry se releva et comme il ne manquait pas une occasion de rigoler, il contourna la chaise et fit semblant de glisser. Ensuite, il glissa ses mains sur le torse du professeur et lorsqu'il atteint la limite du pantalon du professeur, le laissa. Tous purent alors sans détours remarquer que malgré les mauvais traitement de son amant et les dires de Harry, le professeur pouvait et était bien bien dur.

_ J'ai pas l'impression d'être vache_  
_ Et de manquer d'compréhension_  
_ Mais j'constate qu'y en a qui en arrachent_  
_ Ah, les pauvres petits garçons_

Harry se tint le flanc droit avec une main et de l'autre il soutint sa tête semblant se poser des questions. Il se tourna ensuite vers les élèves et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Severus. Il scruta les élèves et s'effondra à plat ventre sur les genoux du potionniste lorsqu'il finit la phrase.

_ Y a-t-il un moyen qu'j'pourrais prendre_  
_ Un mot d'la fin qu'j'pourrais trouver_  
_ Afin qu'enfin bande l'espèce de dégonflé_

Le jeune brun se retourna sur le dos, se cambra et replia l'une de ses jambes. Il se releva brusquement en agrippant les cheveux sur la nuque de Severus et le regarda sévèrement. Harry se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'autre homme et se cambra jusqu'à regarder les élèves tout en maintenant la tête de son amant sur son torse. Il se releva et se retourna dos à son homme. Il regarda Ron avec une étincelle dans le regard et vit ce qu'il avait dans la main. Il murmura un accio et chantant les dernières phrases...

_ Afin de venir, de venir m'baiser_  
_ Ah, cette Terreur dans sa grotte_  
_ Sinon d'lui dire que pour l'aider_  
_ y'a des carottes!_

... il mit la carotte dans la bouche de Severus et murmura à son oreille: "espèce de dégonflé, tu vas me baiser!"

_Padapapa dapapa dapapa... Ouuuhhh..._

Harry retira enfin ses sortilèges sauf celui qui maintenait Severus immobile.

**-Merci bien, Harry. Le spectacle fut instructif cependant, n'étant pas prévenu de l'interruption du repas je vais devoir vous punir.**

**-QUOI? Monsieur le Directeur! Vous ne le punissez que parce que vous n'étiez pas prévenu! **

**-Et bien, rien dans le règlement n'interdit ce genre de démonstration de talent, Minerva. Et c'est aussi un apport d'informations ainsi que le moyen infaillible de sensibiliser les élèves sur certains problèmes qu'ils seraient amenés à rencontrer et dont ils ne peuvent pas forcément vous parler, en tant qu'hommes. Harry. Revenons à votre punition. Je dirais que vous...**

**-Monsieur, je me charge de sa punition et de lui montrer par la même occasion que je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout MOU! Tu vas me sentir passer ce soir! Et toute la nuit!**

Sur ce geste, il attrapa Harry et le jeta sur son épaule droite en sac à patates. Il le maintint en posant une main sur son fessier et en le malaxant légèrement sans s'en apercevoir. Il traversa la grande salle et lorsqu'il passe devant Ron, Harry lui leva son pouce en signe de victoire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il forma avec les lèvres les mots: "Finalement, il est bien humain" avant de passer les portes de la salle.

Le château résonna alors de rires dans la grande salle et de gémissements et de cris dans les cachots où aucun Serpentard n'osa retourner avant le lendemain matin. Heureusement que c'était le week-end!

* * *

Soyez gentil... Laissez moi un petit, tout petit même, minuscule si vous le voulez commentaire.

Svp. SVP. SVP!

YYY

**réponse pour les reviews anonymes:**

**sylfen:** J'avoue que le "?" du résumé était cohérent dans ma tête mais je n'avais pas écrit tout ce que je pensais... Donc incohérent sur Fanfiction.

Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Et un grand merci à ma première review-euse ;)

**Dyane:** Je sais bien que la fic ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais de là à laisser un commentaire comme ça, il y a un grand pas. J'apprécierais que tu m'expliques et que tu construises un peu plus le commentaire pour "espérer" améliorer ma fic. Sauf que les gens qui ne laissent qu'un commentaire aussi peu explicatif n'aident en rien les auteurs.

Ensuite je ne refuse aucune review sauf celles qui sont juste pour te casser le moral. Désolée donc de ne pas t'avoir faite rire et d'avoir été vulgaire mais dans ces cas là... soit gentille et explique pourquoi! Un commentaire constructif même négatif et mieux qu'un commentaire de merde.

Désolée encore pour mon langage. Pas que je changerai quoi que ce soit à l'avenir.


End file.
